Many semiconductor and coating manufacturing processes require a consistent, reproducible, high quality vacuum environment within the process chamber. Such a vacuum environment is essential for process optimization, tool utilization, and yield. An optimal process vacuum environment is free of leaks, contamination, and outgassing; and has all components and subsystems operating as specified.
Some prior techniques for diagnosing problems with vacuum components in such systems involve pattern recognition and statistical methods. Pattern recognition techniques require generating component failures, and measuring the attendant circumstances. Statistical techniques measure all relevant parameters, and attempt to correlate some of the parameters with component failures.